Under joint NIH-NSF sponsorship, a niobium-tin tape superconducting solenoid operating in nonpersistent mode and generating a field of 140.9 kilogauss has been demonstrated to produce fields of sufficient stability and homogeneity to permit observation of high resolution proton magnetic resonance at 600 MHz. The solenoid has been incorporated into a routine working spectrometer, and is currently fully utilized. It is used mostly for proton and occasionally for 31p resonance at 242 MHz. Few other nuclei are also available. Interfacing with a new FT console is underway. We propose to operate this spectrometer as a national facility. We will provide NMR spectroscopy service to scientists, including those engaged in health-related research: we will perform collaborative research with colleagues on the solution structure and function of bioactive peptides; we will perform core research aimed at improving the performance and versatility of the high-field spectrometer as well as on new applications of NMR; we will provide training in NMR theory and application to students and scientist--users of the facility.